(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape dispensers, and more particularly to adhesive tape dispensing machines for rendering a portion of the tape dispensed non-sticky.
(2) Prior Art
Tape dispensers have been known for many years in the fields of business, art, packaging, and medicine. In each of these tape dispensing arrangements, typically only the first piece of tape from a roll, has a tab on the end thereof which is non-sticky, to permit the user to grip and start the roll without struggling to find and free the end of the roll of tape.
In many particular fields, however, tape is often removed from the object in which it has been placed, such as the field of painting houses or automobiles. The ability to modify that tape to facilitate its easy removal has yet to be properly accomplished. Another particular field needing that ability is the field of medicine.
The tape in the medical field is utilized to hold medical devices or appliances on to a patient's body, or to act as a bandage. The ability to remove that tape requires the medical practitioner to first loosen one end from the patient's skin. This may be sensitive, an irritant, or dangerous, as it may cause an infection, tear the skin, or just be very difficult to remove by virtue of being unable to pull up on a corner or end thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a tape dispenser which delivers each successive strip of tape with a gripping tab portion which does not have an exposed adhesive thereon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tape dispenser which may be utilized to automatically cut the tape at the desired location and always present the user with at least one tab without an aggressive adhesive piece on that tape.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a tape which has a non-sticky gripping end to minimize contamination therewith, thus allowing a more sterile way of applying tape.